


Unlife is Strange

by clehjett



Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Foreshadowing, Hurt Peter, Love, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Sassy Peter, Vampires, creepy aro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Peter and Aro's future is uncertain - Peter would never want to be a bloodsucker, Aro would never want to lose him. How do you save someone who does not want to be saved?And how to do that when a prophecy warns of Peter's death?





	Unlife is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> AY. 
> 
> [Julie](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/) got me into this rare pair with her gifs and now i'm turned
> 
> Very tentative draft here i'm not sure what comes next but i'm sure it'll be exciting

Aro was mortally aware of Peter Vincent and his fleshy heart. He found him so soft and vulnerable, yet hardy and righteous. Peter was good, despite his self-deprecating humour, his layers of self-destruction. He was a pearl in the darkness and Aro wanted Peter all for himself. But Peter was also broken and hurt. His parents slaughtered by the very vampires that the Volturi were supposed to kill. These fiends and degenerates that killed and fed indiscriminately. As they grew closer and Aro grew to care for the young man who hid behind parlour tricks and booze, that he felt personally responsible for Peter’s tragedy. Of course, had it not occurred; Peter might not be who he was. He might have turned out more strait-laced and innocent. No dark leathery clothing, no crass humour – a good boy who would never know what hid in the dark. Aro wept for the boy he could have been but was grateful all the same. 

Once, Peter had questioned Aro. “If humans aren’t supposed to know about vampires, then, why am I still alive?” Aro had given him a beautiful amused smile, a smile that creeped Peter out most of the time. it gave him a tingle up his spine and made his hair stand on end. 

“The Volturi will always police and govern the vampire world and cull those that threaten to expose it. But you,” Aro lay his hand out and rested it palm up on Peter’s thigh. “You choose to mask it to other humans as entertainment, despite knowing its reality. You have hunted down rogue vampires. To us, that is much a boon as it is a potential for a strong ally. My brothers would almost have you become one of us.” 

Peter shivered, this time it was one of vague pleasure. The temptation to be immortal was almost a universal human thing. However, he could not hide the ripple of revulsion at the thought of being the bloodsuckers that killed his parents and brought so much trouble in that small town. He could still feel the bites and pain of the bloody leeches that nearly killed him that day. And so, he covered it up as he always did with his prickly exterior. 

“UGH. Yuck! As if I could ever become one of you disgusting bloodsuckers!” 

Aro chuckled, amused with his reaction. “Well then the only option is death then.” Peter’s face drained of blood and Aro burst out into a loud gay guffaw. “Oh, your face. I’d never let anything happen to you, my dear Vincent.” He gently stroked a hand down the pale face of the mortal man, and his smile widened when he felt Peter’s arousal at his touch and the desire at his words. 

As their feelings for each other surfaced – small smiles and blushes on Peter, and Aro’s gradual softening, it became a dance of awkwardly not mentioning what the future would hold for them. It was clear that Peter would never consent to being a vampire, and Aro would never wish to hurt Peter. He did not want him to simply become just one of the faceless vampires he added to his collection of Volturi. All told, Peter’s only allure to being one of them was that he was a good fighter, and the Volturi always had their eye on those. And of course, Aro would then be able to keep Peter by his side forever. In either case, no one would dare call Aro out on his lack of love life, even his brothers, though they coldly teased him his soft heart towards this one mortal. But if Peter was turned, Aro could make him his. Whether by means of influence with Chelsea’s abilities, or convincing Peter to become his mate. Aro knew he was being selfish when he thought of Peter turned, but he could not help his grief to watch him grow old and die. He determined to subtly steer Peter towards the dark waters of the Vampire, even though he knew Peter was the most bull-headed stubborn mortal he had ever encountered. 

Peter would shake his head, mouth in a permanent scowl. “No… I would never ever become one of you. After all you did? All they do?” Peter rounded on Aro. “They and all those bloodsuckers that killed my parents are the reason you guys have jobs! All of you are the same. Think you’re invincible and act like you’re entitled to anything.” 

“Now, now…. Who’s making the sweeping generalisations now? I don’t say all you humans are fleshy and weak, do I?” Aro smiled. 

“Yes, yes you do.” Peter’s eyes were wide with bitter humour. 

Aro decided he did not want to fight with Peter and conceded the point. “Please, at least consider it? You could never be like those degenerates. You of all people know the dangers of the loss of control and hubris.” Aro laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder, very purposely over the shirt so as to show him he was not reading his thoughts. “Vincent, you are the best of all humans, and would be better than all of us… And I’m sure you could find a way to be vegetarian like the Cullens.” 

“Really?” Peter blanched incredulously. “You hate Carlisle. You’re jealous of him.” 

“I am not.” 

“Are so.” 

Aro let a breath he did not need escape him. “Fine.” Aro was in disbelief at how easily Peter could see through him despite his mortality and lack of telepathy. “I do envy him.” 

Peter frowned at those words, staring into Aro’s ruby eyes with distrust. He could see no lie in the vampire’s eyes, though he knew he was good at lying through his smiles. But over the many years they had known each other, Peter grew to know when Aro lied, and slowly, Aro grew to always want to be honest and sincere with him. He wanted to believe it. But the memories would darken his heart and he would shake his head. 

“Can we please, not discuss this any further?” he shook off the cold hand. “Let’s just drink to oblivion, shall we?” Aro’s heart fell at the sad face Peter gave him, his still heart ached at the thought that Peter found it inconceivable that he was strong enough to not kill or hurt people. His internalised hatred and revulsion of vampires so deep he would not consider a life with Aro and would choose death. It broke Aro’s heart. 

Aro was surprised and somewhat pleased to receive a note from Alice Cullen. Of all of Carlisle’s coven, she, Edward and his mate were the most interesting. If their love for each other were not so strong, he could have acquired them long ago. But as it was, Aro would admit he was still shaken from the premonition Alice had given him, warning him of the Volturi’s destruction should he continue to pursue them. His mind raced in this direction as well as pondering what could she be seeking from him on this day. For it was he that steered the Volturi, his power that kept them strong and focused. He slipped the note from the golden tray, a smile that Peter had called ‘creepy as fuck’ on his lips. He turned the card over and his smile faded as he read. If his heart could beat and his skin sweat, they would be. 

The note read: 

_ Signore _ _ Aro, _

_ Some time ago you wondered what kind of connections held our family together. And it seems you have found the answer. _ _ Now, you know all too well the pain and anguish to lose someone beloved, though it has not happened yet. _

_ Please kindly consider this warning a sign of peace, to _ _ let you see the importan _ _ ce _ _ of family and what you would do to protect it. _

_ Peter Vincent will meet his end sooner than you think. _ _ We know how much it hurts to be parted from family. And would give you this piece of advice _ _ \- _ _ people often find themselves on the path to their future on the road _ _ they take _ _ to avoid it. Thread carefully with him. _ _ As Edward had once shown, _ _ hasty actions of despair can often lead to dangerous outcomes, had Bella not stopped him. _

_ Regards, _

_ The Cullens. _

Aro took a good moment to collect himself. His brothers called to him, wondering what had made him freeze so. Slowly he stood, his black cloak billowing around him. And he strode wordlessly to the tower as Caius shouted impatiently at him. 

The moment Aro read and absorbed Alice’s note of warning, Peter Vincent was hurtling through a bookcase and receiving a concussion. Some low-grade hunting and some fledglings that were soft and squishy and something he could entirely handle. But as always, he was thoroughly soaked in booze and his balance and aim were off. For lack of a better option he decided to use his trusty fire starter and set the entire library alight. In hindsight, it was a terrible idea since Peter himself was still in it. But it had the desired effect. The vampire freaked out enough for Peter to stab it through the heart with his stake, grunting in pain as the vampire screeched and collapsed. Peter stepped away and allowed the flames to consume it. Before he dashed over flaming piles of books and fled the scene. 

Tumbling back into his penthouse, Peter immediately reached for his absinthe. The darkness did not scare him, it used to, until he had learned how to fight back against it. The glasses clinked against each other as he poured himself a full glass, his back aching with pain. 

“Should you really be doing that?” 

Peter whirled. A hand flying to his hip for his stake, only to feel the cold hand of a solid shape emerge from the darkness. Warm red eyes smiled at him as his heart slowly calmed. 

“Fuck.” Peter winced, pulling himself away from Aro, awkward at the touch. “You shouldn’t do that.” 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

Peter hesitated before saying “no” but Aro heard the implication all the same. Of all the things in the world he should be most afraid of, he knew he was safest with Aro. The thought made him cringe in embarrassment and blush in maidenly pleasure. 

“What’re you doing here anyway?” Peter collapsed in his chair, immediately regretting it as his back protested. He reached a hand around to touch it, only to find Aro’s silent deadly presence coming up behind him. Again, he was reminded how truly dangerous the vampire was. A real one. Not the cast offs he hunted. What’s more, this man was the leader of a shadowy vampire organisation that had special abilities. And yet somehow, despite everything, they had bonded over a shared fascination for each other and now, an alcoholic Vegas showman and part time hunter was being tended to by him. 

“Do I need a reason to see my dear friend?” Aro smirked. Peter rolled his eyes. In truth, it was a relief to see him. He had had a rough day, and his life was not exactly the most fulfilling. What kept him going these days was alcohol and Aro. Aro being here, just when he needed him sent a warm feeling into his heart and into his gut, and it brought a smile to his face. Only in these moments would he begrudgingly admit that he loved him. 

“What really brings you, Aro?” Peter narrowed his eyes. Aro only smiled, tamping down on the emotions he thought he had lost centuries ago. Looking at Peter now, alive and well, and not the broken-up images of his fearful imaginings, it was almost too much to bear. He wanted to pack him up and b ring him home. Surround him with his armies and best agents and protect him. Alice had note given him the details of how Peter would potentially die – and that is what Aro is banking on, the potential future and not the one set in stone – but he knew that it was not going to be of old age. 

He laid Peter down after bathing him in his tub, gently holding him as if he were made of glass – for he was to Aro – and held him in his arms, allowing the warmth of Peter under his thick blankets to mingle with the cold of Aro’s arms above the sheets in a strange blend of both, and watched him slowly lose the battle to sleep. He was immensely grateful for the honour of being allowed in Peter’s bed. And gazing at him as he had scrubbed his wounded body, and tending to his back where the bruises were tender. He wanted to enjoy this night. He wanted to save Peter. But he did not know how. For all his knowledge and experience. For all his power in the world, he did not know how to protect the one he loved most. 

It was worse than death. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Me Tumbles](https://clehjett.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also suggested a gif set of the two of these guys and she made it! [SEE IT](https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/187668049059/for-clehjett)
> 
> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
